


Seconds to Launch

by turtlebook



Series: Kink Meme Fills [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Kink Meme, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlebook/pseuds/turtlebook
Summary: Kane is tracking Abby, and she's willing to do whatever it takes to stop him from ruining her plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://100kinkmeme.livejournal.com/1753.html?thread=534489#t534489). The prompt was: Abby has sex with Marcus to distract him from finding Raven and the escape pod. 
> 
> A rewrite of a certain scene in episode 1x04. Just imagine in this version of the scene, Kane doesn't have a bunch of guards with him.

" _No matter what happens, or what you hear, you launch that pod,_ " she told Raven. 

And now she's in the corridor facing down Kane and she knows she has to keep him busy by any means necessary. Raven _has_ to get to the surface.

"What are you doing here, Abby? This area is restricted."

He uses his height, trying to stare her down. She keeps her head up, regarding him squarely. She's not so easily intimidated.

"Not to a member of the council, I have as much right to be here as you do," she says.

"Not without good reason. And what reason is that, exactly?"

"You."

The answer throws him off. "What?"

"You _are_ tracking me. You haven't even tried hiding it."

"I don't need to hide my activities, Abby, I'm not the one breaking the law."

"I'm not hiding anything, either, you just think I am."

She's stalling, trying to keep him talking, hoping she's not being too obvious about it. Raven should only need a few minutes to get the regulator installed.

"We both know that's not true," Kane says. "What's the pressure regulator for, Abby? There's no bacteria, is there? Your infected mechanic, Raven Reyes, what's she up to? Did you know that her boyfriend Finn Collins was one of the hundred? Your obsession is now going to get her floated, too. If you don't tell me what you're up to, I won't be able to save her."

She just has to distract him a little longer.

She steps closer to him, into his space. Because if there's one thing she knows about this man, it's how to provoke him. "What proof do you have of any of this?"

He swallows, looking down at her. "I know all about your deal with Nygel -"

"Nygel," she laughs, "she'll say anything. You can't possibly bring charges against me on her word alone."

"I've got people out searching for the mechanic. I will find out the truth, Abby. Tell me what you're doing in this part of the station."

"Waiting for you to show up, like I said. I'm getting a little sick of you following me around like this. I'm not sure what you hope to get out of it, I'm not Thelonius, I'm not going to give you a pat on the head."

His jaw tightens. A definite hit.

She's not usually so harsh, even with him. It might feel kind of good if she weren't so desperate for this to work.

"I just thought we should have this out, face to face," she continues. "Sneaking around isn't exactly my style."

He scoffs. "Please, Abby. I don't know what you think you're trying to accomplish by continuing to lie at this point, but -"

"If you have something to accuse me of - some proof of a crime I've committed - why haven't you charged me with anything? Why haven't you arrested me?"

"Has it not occurred to you that's why I'm here right now?"

"You would have brought backup. Like the last time you arrested me. So what is it - if you just wanted to talk to me, then this works for both of us."

"Perhaps I was... hoping there was a logical explanation for all of this."

She doesn't miss the sincerity in his tone. He really does hope there's a good reason for whatever he has found out. He's hoping he won't have to arrest her. That's a way in, she thinks, and immediately hates herself for it, although not enough to stop what she intends to do.

He might not want to be put in the position of floating her again, but he still wants to cull hundreds of innocent people, she reminds herself. The only thing that matters is stopping him. It's this that drives her to touch him. 

She puts her hand on his chest. It isn't much, but it's still more intimate a gesture than she's made to anyone since her husband died.

It's enough to capture his attention. He stares down at her hand resting lightly in the middle of his chest like it's a puzzle piece someone has tried to fit in the entirely wrong place.

"You want an innocent explanation for what I'm doing?" There's a pause. He nods belatedly. "What if I tell you there isn't? Not an innocent one, anyway."

Her other hand joins the first.

"Then... I'll do my duty," he says.

"But not yet."

Her hands slide up and down a little on his chest. He holds himself very still, swallowing visibly.

He can't be oblivious to what she's trying to do. Kane is anything but stupid, he must know she has an ulterior motive for why she's acting like this, touching him like this. But he isn't moving away. Which means he either wants it enough he won't stop it, or he's trying to play her in return, waiting to see if he can figure out her angle.

Either way, it works for her.

"You were relieved, weren't you," she says in a low voice, almost a whisper. She sees him bend fractionally towards her, leaning in to hear. "At the airlock, when Thelonius showed up? I think you were almost as glad to see him as I was."

"Abby..."

"I know you didn't want to float me, Marcus."

He grabs her wrists. "Of course I didn't. I _don't_. But you - I know you, Abby. And whatever it is you're doing, it stops now. I have no choice but to... Damn it, Abby, you took morphine from the clinic. What if the Chancellor doesn't protect you this time?"

"I'd almost think you care about me."

A stricken expression crosses his face for a split second before he looks away. 

And she must have pushed too far because he tries to retreat from her completely. So she takes his face in her hands and forces it back round, and then stretches up on her toes as she pulls him down, and she kisses him, because at this point she has absolutely nothing to lose.

He grabs her shoulders and for a moment she thinks he will shove her away. Maybe he considers it, but whatever internal struggle is going on inside him is bypassed when she slides her hands around his neck and opens her mouth against his and suddenly the hands on her shoulders tug her closer and he starts kissing her back.

For a few seconds his lips move fiercely against hers, practically devouring her mouth in a way that makes her whole body prickle with sudden, unexpected heat - and then just as suddenly as it began he wrenches himself away.

"What is this?"

"Marcus..." She doesn't know what to say. She's as shaken by the kiss as he is, feeling her control of the situation rapidly slipping away, and she knows she can't let it. 

"You're trying to - what do you want from me?" he demands. He's holding her at arm's length, his hand hard on her elbow, keeping her there while he drags a hand through his hair.

Kane is known throughout the station as a cold, uncompromising man. He wasn't always like this, but for years now it's who he's been determined to be, a man of duty, unfeeling and untouchable. But the cracks are showing and she knows now, felt it in his kiss, that this will work, that he's anything but untouchable. 

She moves forward, pushing against his attempt to hold her back. "I want you to kiss me again."

He falters, arm going slack. " _Why?_ " 

"Does it matter?"

"It won't work. I can't be swayed, Abby, I have to -"

"Shut up, Kane." 

She kisses him again and it's a little easier this time, both because her conscience has been well and truly stifled at this point, and because he _makes_ it easier, succumbing almost immediately to what she's offering. His breath is hot on her lips and then his tongue is in her mouth and his hands are large on her back, pressing her up against his chest.

Her confidence soars. She finds it simple enough to push aside all other concerns - like _Jake_ , and how wrong it feels to kiss another man and have his hands all over her and worse, _like_ it. And how she will almost certainly be floated for this. Because if she is then it doesn't even matter whether she kisses him, or does more than kiss him, whether she seduces him and likes it, because nothing matters but making sure it's worth it, that Raven makes it to the ground. 

She thinks recklessly between one searing kiss and the next that if she's going to end up back in the airlock either way, then she may as well enjoy herself. 

It isn't a hard task, everywhere he touches her she feels long-ignored nerve endings come to life. The doctor in her wonders at her own hormonal response as she arches into him, sucks on his tongue, tangles her fingers in his hair and guides his mouth to her neck, feeling her knees weaken as his tongue traces her clavicle. When his hand covers her breast and squeezes firmly a noise of approval escapes her and she hastily sheds her medical coat, letting it drop to the floor before tugging at the fastening of his uniform jacket. 

"Abby." His voice is rough, he sounds as dishevelled as he looks with his hair askew, his mouth red from kissing her, his jacket dragged half off his arms. "We shouldn't do this."

At this point she can think of not one single damn reason why not and every reason in the world to continue. And when she slides a hand down to the front of his pants there are no further objections from him. In fact when she finds his shaft, stroking him through cloth and feeling him harden under her hand, he makes a sound like a hungry moan in her ear and clutches her to him and she knows he needs her and that this is going to happen. 

It excites her in a way she can't explain even to herself. Marcus Kane, wanting her so badly, for some reason it thrills her to the bone.

Quickly she glances around; there are large storage crates stacked against the wall nearby. "Here," she says, tugging him with her as she moves. 

He catches on fast, shoving her the last few feet till her hips hit the edge of a crate and his body presses into hers. As their mouths find each other urgently she hitches a leg up around him, wanting pressure between her thighs. She can already feel herself becoming wet, her body is brimming with anticipation, and when he rocks his pelvis into hers she gasps and grabs mindlessly at his ass to pull him harder against her. 

They start tugging more deliberately at clothing to get it out of the way. One of her boots comes off, followed by her pants, hastily shoved down and off one leg. He pushes her top up to reveal her breasts to his seeking mouth and sucks at her nipples through her bra while her hands fumble at his waistband. Finally she has to push his head up out of the way so she can see what she's doing, and with a smirk he takes over, getting his pants open with ease. 

She kisses that condescending look off his face, and it's all teeth and heated lips meeting fiercely until he grasps her waist and lifts her to sit on the crate behind her. When he presses his fingers between her legs she buries her face in his shoulder and moans in grateful pleasure.

She feels his breath hot on the side of her face while his thumb slides over her clit. Her muscles clench around his fingers as they stretch her open. It feels damn good but it's almost overwhelming, being touched like this after so long and she reaches between them to grab his wrist, not knowing whether she means to encourage him or stop him, but needing to make the connection as her hand covers his where it's buried between her thighs.

He stills. "Abby?" He looks at her with concern and his hand withdraws, fingers slipping out of her to rest wetly on her thigh.

She stares up at him. There has always been something about Marcus Kane that has gotten under her skin, and it's never been more apparent than now, locked together in this moment of startling intimacy. 

She has to wonder what she would have done if it had been another member of the guard who had come to investigate her whereabouts. Certainly not this. Whether he knows it or not, it's the sum of all their history that has brought them here, the two of them.

"Fuck me," she commands, and he only hesitates a moment before obeying.

He enters her slowly, so slowly and carefully it seems to take forever for him to fill her. She thought he'd take her hard, an explosive culmination of this push-and-pull game they've been playing. But he's gentle where she expected rough, controlled rather than forceful as he watches her, gauging her reaction to the initial movement of him inside her.

There's only slight discomfort at first that quickly dissolves into pleasure; then she feels nothing but impatience for more as she slides her hands up under his shirt, palms pressing into the smooth plane of his back. She turns her face into the curve of his neck and bites at the cord of muscle. He shudders and increases his pace a little. His hands spread her legs wider apart and he thrusts deeper, his hips pushing hard against hers as his careful control begins to slip away.

She's become so caught up in the rush of doing this that she's almost forgotten _why_ she's doing it, until there's a sudden loud noise nearby that vibrates through the station around them. 

They both freeze but Abby's heart is leaping out of her chest. That was the sound of decompression, the service bay doors opening. She did it. Raven made it.

"What was that?" Kane straightens while still buried deep inside her. It changes the angle of penetration and this plus the simultaneous jolt of exaltation has her crying out, half in pleasure, half in triumph.

"Yes! God, oh god, don't stop." She clutches at him, trying to urge him to continue, her legs tightening around his waist as she grinds against him. "Marcus -"

"Abby that was just down the corridor, what the hell was that?"

"I'll tell you, I swear, just don't stop, not yet."

He takes her face in his hands, forcing her to meet his eyes. She's completely without shame in this moment because Raven did it, she's going to make it to the ground, and with her primary goal achieved she now just wants to come so badly and she doesn't care if she has to beg him for it. 

"Come on, Marcus. Please." She squeezes around his cock, rocking her hips, watches his eyes darken.

He's smart, Marcus Kane, even blinded with lust he catches on fast, and he must be starting to understand what she's done because there's something hard and ugly in the way he's looking at her now. There's betrayal in his eyes, and a hint of something more, something wounded, that she loses sight of as quickly as it appears when he drags back his hips and slams into her, drawing a choked cry from her.

"What have you done, Abby?" he asks, and when she doesn't answer - can't, too focused on the pulse of her cunt around his thick shaft - he thrusts again. 

Her head falls back, mouth open, gasping. It's just how she wants it now, hard and punishing. 

He's figured this out, too, because after one more deep push of his cock he stops and pulls out completely, leaving her achingly empty.

He punctuates his words with a shake of her shoulders. "Tell me."

She's about to answer, because there's no point concealing the truth any longer, but she misses her chance to confess. He frowns suddenly and puts a hand to the intercom link in his ear, listening as someone contacts him.

"An escape pod," he repeats, eyes fixed furiously on hers. "Yes, I'm aware. It was the mechanic, Reyes. Call off the search. I have Doctor Griffin with me." He closes the link. "I hope you're satisfied. You've sent that girl down to die."

"No. She went so that we can live. All of us." Her eyes fall away from his, dropping to focus between them where they are both so viscerally exposed, her legs splayed, her cunt swollen with arousal, his cock standing stiff and glistening with her juices, and the words pour out of her. "You'll thank me. We have to stop the culling, and you'll be so glad I did this, because it's a mistake, Marcus, killing those people. I couldn't let it happen."

"The pressure regulator."

She nods. "I helped Raven fix up an old Mir escape pod. She's going to get to the kids, find out what's happening and report back, and we'll have proof the surface is safe and we can all survive, all of us."

He stares blankly over her head as he takes in this information. "You thought I'd be glad about this."

She shrugs one-shouldered. "Might be even better if we both get an orgasm out of it."

He fixes her with a withering look. "This is hardly a time for joking, Abby. How could you think -"

"It doesn't matter how. I did it. It's done."

"You're insane."

"Marcus," she whispers, craning close to him again, angling her face against his throat. She feels a shudder go through him, and when she takes his cock in her hand he lets her. 

She's not sure what he's feeling, just that his frame is tense but unresisting as she guides him back to her entrance. Possibly he, too, realises the futility of denying themselves at this point, because his hands move finally, curving around her hips as he sinks back into her.

"You were going to go, too, weren't you," he rasps as he resumes fucking her. "Try and get to Clarke."

"I know she's alive. She has to be. If you hadn't followed me down here - oh god. _More._ " She bunches her hands in his shirt, pressing urgent kisses to his throat, his cheek, catching his lips briefly with hers before her jaw goes slack, panting with need. "God, I'm so close."

He gives her what she wants, pace increasing, driving into her harder and faster, bringing her right to the brink. Her back arches with pleasure as the force of his thrusting shakes her to the core. He's as desperate for release as she is, one of his hands delves between them to rub frantically at her clit while he pounds into her, pushing her higher and higher until she's there, plummeting over the edge. She spasms hard around his driving cock, rhythm lost to mindless jerks of his hips as his climax follows on the heels of hers.

When the last shudders of pleasure ebb away their foreheads are pressed together, their bodies still joined. Seconds pass by quietly like that, with their ragged breaths mingling as they come down together, and then he slides out of her and turns to discreetly tuck himself away and it's over. She tugs her top down and winces at the ache in her hip joints as she brings her knees back together. She's going to be feeling this for days. Or she will if she's still alive by then.

He turns back, his hands hovering awkwardly as she eases down off the crate onto shaky legs, as if wanting to help but too afraid to touch, even after everything they've just done. But that's the thing, she realises as she looks up and meets his uncertain eyes, they've just had sex - whether anything else has changed between them remains to be seen.

He steps away, allowing her to pull her underwear and jeans back up in relative privacy as he retrieves both his jacket and her medical coat from the floor. She steps back into her hastily discarded shoe, and when she straightens he holds out her coat and she takes it but doesn't put it back on yet.

They regard each other soberly.

"I have to take you into custody," he says.

"I know," she replies.

But he doesn't move and for a moment, at least, there is only this lingering echo of intimacy thrumming through the air between them. What's done is done, and now they have to live with it.


End file.
